


Requests

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Requests received from tumblr





	1. Request: Glasses, Lazy, “It’s too big” “You’re too big"

He watched as the two whispered quietly to each other and scented their desire making him scrunch up his nose. “Guys, I’m trying to study.” Liam snapped. The two of their heads shot up, Nolan started to blush and Gabe just glared at him.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just bitter that the person he in to is super unavailable.” Mason joked making Gabe and Corey chuckle while Nolan tried to hide his still blushing face. Liam growled and kicked his best friend under the table before looking down at the same page he had been trying to read for the past 20 minutes. He heard Nolan inhale sharply before arousal flooded the air making him clench his hand in a fist. His phone vibrated in his pocket so he pulled it out to see Theo’s text telling him he was there. Thank god.

Liam slammed his book shut and and walked out without saying goodbye to his annoyingly hormonal friends. He saw Theo’s truck waiting for him in the parking lot but chose to walk right passed it, deciding that he needed to walk off some of his frustration before Theo’s scent surrounded him.

Theo pulled the truck up beside him and slowly drove next to him when he kept walking. “Okay either you need glasses because you didn’t see me or you’re pissed.” Liam pursed his lips and gave the chimera some serious side eye. He heard Theo sigh as he kept the truck slowly rolling next to him, “What did Gabe do this time?” But all he could do was growl in return. The scent of arousal has aggravated his wolf more than usual, maybe it was the full moon on schedule for tomorrow. “Get in, we can go run.” Liam stopped walking and hopped in the truck.

Running had become their thing. When either of them was feeling overwhelmed they would run through woods together until they had calmed. Theo pulled up to their spot after the short ride to the preserve. Both climbing out they walked over to their starting tree, Theo counted down from three and then they were off. Liam had the head start but Theo caught up easily matching his speed. When Liam started to slow down he yelled “Lazy!” over his shoulder and then disappeared in the trees ahead. Liam circled back to the truck and sat on the tailgate while he waited for Theo to finish his run. He wasn’t at all surprised to see a black wolf come sauntering towards him soon after he sat down. Theo sometimes did a full change when he wanted to let loose.

“Hey.” He said rubbing the animal’s fur on top of his head. The wolf leaned in to his touch encouraging him to pet more. The funny thing about Theo the wolf was that it had less inhibitions than human Theo. He had tried to describe it to Liam once but couldn’t seem to find the right words. Although he didn’t need to because Liam had experienced what he meant. The wolf would let Liam pet him and would sometimes fall asleep in his lap, whereas Theo wasn’t a big fan of affection. They sat there for a long while and watched as the sky faded from orange to purple to black dotted with the soft glow of stars. “Alright,” he said patting the large animal, “Theo change back I want to go home.” But the wolf just looked at him and then cocked his head. Interesting… Theo usually always changed back when he asked.

The wolf jumped off the truck bed and padded over to the passenger door and yipped. Liam frowned and opened the door as the wolf leapt up in the seat and looked expectantly at him. “Weirdo.” He murmured as he walked to the driver’s side and grabbed the keys from the console where Theo always left them. When they got home Liam was shocked when Theo, still in wolf form, bounded up the steps and pawed at his door instead of the guest room where he slept. Too confused to do anything else he opened his door and watched the wolf run towards his bed, jump up, and started rolling on it. Was he marking Liam’s bed with his scent?

“You’re washing my sheets when you change back, I hope you know that. You probably have fleas.” He teased as he went to the bathroom readying for bed. He came back and found the wolf curled up in the middle of the bed sound asleep. All he could do was shake his head as he turned out the light and tried to fight for more room. “You’re too big!” He yelled after what seemed like forever trying to get comfortable. He felt an arm drape over him making him freeze in his attempt to find the right position.

“Your mouth, it’s too big.” Theo rasped deeply in his ear. “I was trying to sleep.”

Liam had just realized that he was surrounded in Theo’s scent and it was making him dizzy. “You have your own bed, go sleep there.” He said breathlessly at the feel of Theo’s body against his. 

Theo pulled him in tighter and nuzzled the back of his neck. “Nope, comfy here.” He said groggily but still with a hint of rasp making Liam shudder. Oh what the hell he thought. And he gave into to the urge that had been there for so long. He snuggled back against Theo and let his spicy scent wash over him lulling him to sleep. He’d worry about untired human Theo’s reaction in the morning.


	2. Lyric Request: “You always thought that I was stronger/I may have failed/but I have loved you from the start.”  - Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

“This is not what I intended.” Theo muttered sadly as he looked down at Liam’s limp body on the cold metal table he was just placed on. The little wolf was barely breathing and his heart kept skipping a beat. Theo looked at all the blood, why was there so much blood?

“Theo you have to know that there will always be consequences for your actions.” Deaton said solemnly. “I’m going to step out to call Scott and the others.” He whispered quietly and then it was just the sounds of Liam’s labored breathing echoing throughout the room.

Theo shook his head; how did this happen? He pushed Liam’s hair away from his face and silently willed him to open his eyes. “You can’t leave me Liam. You can’t! You’re-” His voice broke, “You’re all I have.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on Liam’s arm.

Theo suddenly realized that the room was quiet... too quiet and then Liam’s faint heartbeat fluttered again.

“Liam please. Just please open your eyes.” He pleaded as tears started to stream down his face. “I always swore to you I’d never fall apart.”

Liam coughed and blood splattered over his lips. “You’re impossible to find, you know that?” He said, barely audible. Theo almost thought he imagined it until the faintest of smiles touched Liam’s face.

“You’re so stupid,” Theo sobbed. “God you’re so stupid.” He squeezed Liam’s hand and buried his face in the baby wolf’s shoulder. “I told you to stay home. Why do you never listen to me!?”

Liam coughed again and let a few minutes of silence fall between them until he could muster up the strength to respond. “I will-” he gave way to a nasty sounding cough “n-never not try to save you.” More tears made their way down Theo’s face and Liam must have felt them fall on to his neck.

“S-stop crying.” Liam managed to stutter out after his heartbeat lost rhythm and then sputtered back to life but a much weaker version of normal.

Theo let out a choked laugh, “You always thought that I was stronger.” He felt a hand slap against his head and knew how much strength that must have taken Liam to lift his hand, so he wasn’t at all mad at the mild sting it left on his scalp. They sat there like that for what felt like forever. Liam cradling his head against his shoulder as he listened to the ebb and flow of Liam’s withering heartbeat.

“I may have failed you, no-“ Theo let a broken sob out, “I did fail you.” He felt Liam’s finger twitch in his hair.

“Shhhh.” Liam pushed out. “You’re ruining it.” He took in a raggedy breath and exhaled slowly. “The best thing about t-tonight’s that we’re not f-fighting.” That managed a small chuckle out of Theo until he realized that Liam’s heart stopped again.

He shot up and started pushing on his chest. “Not yet! You can’t Leave yet!” He yelled at the boy who had unceremoniously captivated him. He sighed in relief when Liam pulled in a shallow breath.

“Theo I’m so tired…” He heard Liam whisper as more blood appeared on his lips. “You keep waking me up.” He added slowly. “You’re lucky I like you-“ he coughed roughly a few times.

Theo smirked through the new wave of tears that rushed forward, “Must be a new thing. I do recall you threatening to rip off my balls to tell me we weren’t on the same side.”

“Mm. I did,” The light smile touched Liam’s face again before it got serious. “But I have loved you from the start.” Theo’s heart stopped and then it was like there was a marching band in his chest.

“You what?” Theo stared at him in utter disbelief with salty streaks trailing down his face. He waited on pins and needles for Liam’s reply but none came. “Liam! You what?” He yelled lightly shaking him.

“So loud. Don’t make me change my mind.” He joked, he made a joke before he started choking on what sounded like blood and Theo’s heart dropped. “T-t—Theo, Ss’hurts.” Theo grabbed his wrist and watched as Liam’s pain starting winding its way up his arm painting his veins black, god he was so stupid why didn’t he think to do this before?

The pain hit him like hail hit a car windshield. His breath faltered, knees buckled, and eyes slammed shut leaving his face in pure agony. But he heard Liam’s sigh of relief so there was no way he was going to let go. Theo heard footsteps behind him and smelled the few members of Scott’s pack that were close enough to make it. Lydia, Mason, Corey, Deaton, and Derek all stood behind him watching him with tears in their eyes. He broke the hold on Liam’s wrist to catch his breath and then reached for it again.

“Easy Theo, you’ll take too much.” Deaton warned from beside him.

Theo ignored him and kept going, the pain searing through him like a hot white branding iron. Something felt different this time, something… more.

“Theo that’s enough!” Deaton yelled trying to get through to him. But he wouldn’t let go, he’d be damned if he let Liam feel one more ounce of pain all because he was too proud to admit that he needed help. Something inside him snapped. His eyes burst open and he let out a strangled howl before he passed out.

“How did that even happen?” Someone asked to the right of him.

“I’m not sure.” Deaton, he thinks, replied.

“Do you think…” Derek trailed off.

“WHAT?!” Everyone in the room exclaimed including Liam. He must have died with Liam. That’s the only way he could be hearing him. At least fate let them go to the afterlife together. He just hoped his sister wouldn’t be in this one. He couldn’t go through that again. He tried to move but nothing happened, almost like he was paralyzed.

“Do you think he passed his power to Liam? Kind of like how I healed Cora?” Derek finally spit out. Wait why was Derek in the afterlife? Something wasn’t right.

Deaton hummed, “Interesting thought Derek. But you were an alpha and you lost your alpha power. Theo isn’t an alpha.”

“But he’s a chimera…” Lydia added. “Nobody actually knows what he can do.”

Not much he thought but must have said it out loud. “He’s awake!” Liam yelled, quite close to his ear in fact. Asshole. He felt multiple people surround him and slowly opened one eye. “I know Liam and I are dead but what in the hell are all of you doing here? Wait don’t answer that. Just please tell me my sister ISN’T here.” He heard a few chuckles and then rough hands gently intertwined fingers with his and the other ran across his cheek.

“You’re not dead Theo.” Liam said sounding as healthy as ever. “And neither am I.”

Theo slowly opened both eyes and looked around. They were in the clinic and there was blood everywhere, Liam’s blood, and he had a killer headache. Everyone gasped when he looked up at all of their faces. “What?” he said through clenched teeth as the headache was making him see in weird colors.

“Your eyes Theo… they’re blue.” Mason said in shock.

“He must have given the wolf part of him to Liam but the coyote part stayed. He was able to separate the two animals inside him. That’s how he healed Liam.” Deaton followed quickly after Mason’s assessment. They all talked it over some more but Deaton’s guess was the best thing they could come up with. Theo started to get tired throughout the discussion and looked down to see a sleeping Liam with his head on his lap. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. Liam’s eyes opened and looked directly up at him.

“Let’s go home?” He asked sleepily. Theo nodded and slowly stood up, pulling Liam up with him. They said their goodbyes which were full of tears and hugs but Theo was too tired to tell anyone not to touch him.

The ride to Liam’s, or home as he would now call it, was peacefully quiet and Theo swore he would never tire of hearing Liam’s steady strong heartbeat ever again. “I call dibs on not explaining any of this to your mom or Scott!” he said breaking the silence. Liam went to protest but Theo grabbed his hand and spoke before he could.

“I’m yours to keep now.”


	3. Thiam leaving the hospital after 6x20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thiam leaving the hospital after 6x20 from glitter-cake20 on tumblr
> 
> *Theo pouting*   
> Liam: What is your problem now??   
> Theo: I’m fine.   
> Liam: Okay then.  
> Theo: ……. It’s just that I really loved that black beanie and now it’s gone.   
> *Liam eye rolling*
> 
> sofia1926: And a few days later Liam buys him a new black beanie 
> 
> thiamlife: @sofia1926 but he wears it a couple times before giving it to Theo so it will smell like him
> 
> This is what happened between the hat purchase and Liam giving it to Theo. Thanks for the idea @glitter-cake20 and @sofia1926 , and thanks for requesting it @jannalionheart Hope you all like it!!

Liam walked in to the shop on a mission. He had gone back to the hospital, after Theo fell asleep, to try and find the chimera’s beanie but it was nowhere to be found. So now he was determined to get a new one for Theo. The older boy had given up one of his favorite things in order to save his ass, so it was the least Liam could do to replace the beloved item.

He searched through the hipstery store and found himself at the back wall that was lined with beanies and hats of all different colors and materials. He ran his fingers across the knits and scrunched his nose up at the rough and scratchy fabrics. These just wouldn’t do. Theo’s had been soft and cozy, he knew because he had left it at Liam’s house one night and he just couldn’t stop himself from putting it on and basking in Theo’s spicy scent. Theo never said anything about Liam’s scent being all over it when he got it back. He just smirked his normal smirk and pulled it on his annoyingly perfect head.

Liam continued dragging his fingers over the hats hunting for the perfect one. 

“Do you need any help?” A male employee asked him with a flirtatious smile.

“Nope. I’m good.” Liam responded curtly, irritated that his examination had been interrupted.

“Okay, well just let me know if you need ANYTHING.” The guy winked, he actually winked at him, and Liam may or may not have let out a small growl scaring the guy away. Good, the only boy allowed to flirt with him was his anchor and if he was cranky not even then.

He turned back to the rows in front of him just as his hand made contact with a black beanie that softly caressed his skin. He quickly snatched it off the hook thingy, knocking a few others off in his hastiness, and curled his fingers in it making sure it was squishy. With a sharp nod he deemed it the winner and marched up to the cash register to pay. Completely ignoring the employee that he had scared.

The whole way home he was giddy with excitement at the thought of presenting Theo with his gift. But the elation slowly subsided as a musky smell began to permeate the cab of his car. Liam checked his cup holders full of old cups and cans, the small bag of trash by his feet, and even looked in the back seat at his lacrosse gear. But none of that was new so he would have smelled whatever it was earlier on his drive to the store. Then the lightbulb in his head went off, it had to be new to the car, it was the hat. 

Angrily, he snatched the plastic bag from the passenger seat while keeping his other hand on the wheel. He tugged the beanie from the bag and brought it to his face to inhale only to pull it away quickly in disgust. Why did it smell like that? Hmph. He couldn’t give Theo a smelly hat, it would ruin everything.

So he continued the short drive home with a scowl on his face trying to come up with a solution. He didn’t seem to mind when his beanie smelled like Liam… maybe he could wear a couple times to get rid of the awful smell and replace it was his clean crisp one instead. Yep, he nodded, that was what he was going to do.

And that’s exactly what he did. He wore it all week only taking it off for practice, showering, and when Theo came over to keep it a secret. Which was why he wasn’t wearing the beanie now. 

It was Friday and he had a long standing video game and pizza date with Theo, Corey, Mason, and Nolan. It was well past 1am before the other boys had decided to head out. Theo was always the last one to leave if he even left, sometimes opting to sleep on the air mattress Liam kept in his closet for these occasions… even though they never actually ended up sleeping separately. One of them would somehow end up curled behind the other in the morning, air mattress or bed didn’t matter. 

Theo was sitting on Liam’s bed with his back against the headboard and one arm bent behind his head when Liam started sifting through his drawer looking for the beanie. Upon finding it he smiled and tossed it towards his anchor watching as it hit him in the face and then dropped to his lap. 

“Nice catch, some supernatural you are.” Liam joked changing in to his sleep clothes which was really just a pair of old sweatpants.

Theo growled, “My eyes were closed dick.” He picked it up and examined it. “What is this?”

“Observant too.” Liam chuckled and Theo snarled flashing his eyes. Liam couldn’t help the stutter in his heartbeat, he loved when Theo was snarly. He observed Theo through lowered lashes and bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly becoming shy.

Theo rotated the black hat around and caressed his fingers over the soft material before bringing it to his face and inhaling. His eyes snapped up to Liam’s and a wide smile spread across his face. Before Liam knew it, he was being pulled on the bed and he was pinned below Theo’s heavy body.

Theo’s hazel eyes gazed intensely into his. “Thank you.” He whispered and Liam nodded. Past the point of words as Theo’s scent surrounded him and the feel of his body pressing against his was too much. Theo slowly lowered his face down, lightly brushing his lips against Liam’s as if he was scared that Liam would shove him away. When he didn’t, Theo deepened the kiss and Liam returned it. 

When they finally pulled back for air, both panting, they slowly opened their eyes and smiled at each other. That was the first night that they fell asleep in the same bed, and it continued to happen every night after that.


	4. Request: Thiam story based on this song "Romantic" from Stanaj

Theo had been lying to him. For four months, he had been sneaking out of the Geyer household and doing god knows what with god knows who. He usually came back around 3 or 4 in the morning reeking of sweat and cigarettes. He didn’t admit it but the thought of Theo having sex with someone other than him, was enough to break his little angry heart every time he let his mind go there. And every time Liam would question him about it, the elusive chimera would just smirk and come up with some way to taunt him. HE WAS LOSING HIS GOD DAMNED MIND. 

Tonight had been no different, except this time Liam was in the guest room waiting for him when he climbed the tree outside of the window and swung in landing with a soft thud. 

“You’re up late.” Theo commented, passing him on the way to the shower. Liam quickly followed Theo into his room and was about to follow him into his bathroom but Theo shut the door in his face. 

“You know why I am.” He replied. He let his back fall against the door as he heard the water start to run, then slowly slid down so he was sitting on the floor. He leaned his head back and let it hit the door. 

He heard Theo sigh and listened for any alteration in his heartbeat but found none. “I don’t know why.” He said and Liam growled, he swore he could hear Theo chuckle. Asshole knew exactly what he was doing to his sanity.

“Theo.” He snarled in warning, letting the boy in his bathroom know how close he was to getting really angry. Theo turned the shower off and Liam fell backwards when the door was suddenly yanked open, revealing a dripping wet Theo wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped extremely low on his hips. Liam quickly righted himself and was now standing in front of the mouthwatering chimera. 

“If you really want to know that bad then just follow me.” Theo said with a smirk before he pushed passed Liam, rubbing against him in a way that couldn’t be accidental… or could it… Liam would have to dissect it later, he turned on his heels to once again trail behind Theo.

“I’ve tried,” he growled, “you ditched me… every time.” Theo laughed as he shut his door in his face again only his time Liam opened it and plopped on Theo’s bed earning him an eye roll.

“I know. It just, well, it gets better every time. My favorite is when you start threatening bodily harm under your breath as if I can’t hear it.” Theo was moving about his room still in the sinful towel when he responded. But soon he was pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of sweats went on over them. 

He pushed Liam over and climbed under the thin covers of the guest bed that was now technically Theo’s. That’s the first thing Liam had learned about Theo after he moved in, he wasn’t one for lots of blankets. Probably due to how hot he got during a nightmare, adding a heavy cover only made it worse. Liam had run in the room many times to find Theo tangled and nearly suffocating in the duvet. So the two of them decided it would be better if Theo just stuck to thin sheets and throw blankets. 

“If you’re going to stay in here please at least lay down and close your eyes, I can’t sleep while you’re staring at me. Its late, I’m tired, and you have school in the morning.” Theo groggily whispered. 

Liam laid down in the cramped space between Theo and the wall, huffing as if this was a huge inconvenience to him, when really he loved it when Theo asked him to sleep in his bed or would show up by the side of his looking like a lost puppy. It didn’t happen very often, but when it did Liam made the most of it. Even his parents seemed to know that something had happened whenever they found the two of them in the same bed. Usually it meant that they would get Theo’s favorite for breakfast, blueberry pancakes and bacon, in the morning.

Liam had to cover up the screams from Theo at first but his dad caught on pretty quickly. Dr. Geyer understood PTSD and night terrors so that’s what they told him they were. He never pried for the reason behind the dreams, just always made sure the following morning was calm and pleasant for Theo.

“Liam, I can literally hear your brain thinking. Shut it off.” Theo said crankily. He huffed again but pulled the sheets away from Theo before sliding under them and pulling them tightly around him. Theo muttered “blanket hog” before soft snores were pouring out of his mouth. Now that Theo was asleep Liam let himself snuggle closer, feeling the warmth from his bare upper half seep into him.

“If you want to spoon me just do it already, we both know you won’t fall asleep until you do.” 

Liam sputtered trying to come up with something to say. “I… uh…um…well… I thought you were sleeping!” 

Theo sighed again and pulled Liam’s arms around him and burrowed back against him. “You always do.” He mumbled lightly.

If Theo was awake every time, then that meant that he knew Liam spooned him. He knew that sometimes Liam ran his fingers through his hair, and that sometimes he would kiss the back of his shoulder before drifting off to sleep. Oh god, he was so embarrassed. He went to pull away so he could run to his room and hide but Theo’s hands kept him in place.

“Sleep baby wolf.” He commanded. And he didn’t really have a choice because Theo currently had a death grip on his arm, his claws even digging in daring him to try and move. So for once, Liam fell asleep with the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to detangle himself from Theo before the chimera woke up and it was the most peaceful 3 hour sleep he had ever had.

True to the norm Liam woke up to the smell of pancake batter and bacon. They had somehow shifted in sleep to where Theo was on his back one arm wrapped around Liam, who had been using his chest as a pillow. He slowly picked his head up only to have Theo push it back down and angrily murmur to go back to sleep. 

“Guess I’ll just have to eat your portion of pancakes then.” Theo bolted upright knocking Liam off him and threw on the first shirt he saw. Theo was downstairs and Liam could hear the fork hitting the plate before he even reached his room to put his clothes on for school. That chimera and his fucking pancakes, he shook his head and snorted. He didn’t have time to think about their sleeping arrangement from last night, he was late per usual.

When he got home from school and Theo was nowhere to be found the anxiety and anger from the previous night returned and he stomped up to his room. He almost missed the small piece of paper waiting for him on his bed, but he caught Theo’s scent and his eyes zeroed in on the bed where the smell was coming from, finding the note sitting on his pillow.

He picked it up and immediately noticed Theo’s messy handwriting:

So glad that I found you. I’m just trying to be somebody. You make me want to act different.

If you want to know where I’ve been going, come to the address on the back of this paper at 8.

-T

Liam looked at the clock and groaned, it was only 3:30. What in the hell was he supposed to do for the next 4.5 hours? He cleaned his room, made a snack, practiced some lacrosse shots on the net out back, and showered. When the clock read 5:45 he growled in annoyance right before the doorbell rang. Too irritated to check who it was before opening the door he was surprised to find Mason and Corey standing there grinning like fools.

“Theo texted and said you might need a distraction.” Mason said giddily and Corey just nodded.

“He told you what he’s been doing hasn’t he?” He guessed.

“Yep, and we’re totally coming with you.” Corey confirmed as they both walked in to his house. They actually turned out to be the perfect pastime, making jokes and playing videos games. Before he knew it, it was time to go and Mason was driving the three of them downtown.

When they pulled up outside of an older club Liam was confused. But judging by how quickly Mason parked and he and Corey got out of the car he figured they knew where they were going.

A band called “Drag Me From Hell” was playing tonight and Liam wasn’t sure if he was intrigued or scared. Between the Dread Doctors and Theo, the wild hunt, The Beast, The Anuk-Ite, and the hunters he had had enough of hell for one lifetime. But nonetheless was dragged inside after receiving a handstamp from the bouncer marking him as under 21.

The three of them joined the small crowd gathered towards the front of the stage and Liam couldn’t help but search around for Theo. This place definitely smelled like the cigarettes Theo came home smelling like. Did he work here or something? Was he trying to show Liam that he had gotten a job? Although, he didn’t understand why Theo would want to hide that. And he didn’t realize how wrong he was until the band was announced and Theo walked out on stage.

Mason and Corey cheered next to him but he couldn’t take his eyes off the chimera front and center. He was wearing black jeans that fit well but weren’t skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a black beanie. When his honeyed voice sounded over the speakers Liam thought he was dead. Yep definitely dead, this was a dream. That definitely explained why Theo let him sleep on top of him this morning. 

“Hi I’m Theo and we’re Drag Me From Hell.” A couple girls to the right of him screamed and threw their bras on stage causing Corey and Mason to bust out laughing from the menacing growl let left his lips. Theo’s eyes snapped to him immediately and smirked. 

“Sorry ladies, but I’m taken. This first song happens to be the first song I ever wrote, and it’s dedicated to him.” Theo’s eyes locked with his as the music started playing and Liam could feel the hot blush creeping up his face. 

Theo closed his eyes as he let the song take over him.

You say I make you shy  
I don't know why?  
Every time we kiss  
It gets better every time  
Underneath the light  
You're shining so bright  
The tension in the air  
You could cut it with a knife

See, I'm just tryna be somebody  
You got me in love so deep  
No, I don't got to do these things  
But you make me,

You make me wanna be a romantic  
You make me wanna be a star  
You make me wanna act different  
I love you for who you are  
You make me want to run circles around you  
So glad that I found you  
You make me wanna be a romantic  
You make me wanna be a star

Have you got the time?  
We could do dinner and wine  
I could compliment you  
But that would take all night

See, I'm just tryna be somebody  
You got me in love so deep  
No, I don't got to do these things  
But you make me,

You make me wanna be a romantic  
You make me wanna be a star  
You make me wanna act different  
I love you for who you are  
You make me wanna run circles around you  
So glad that I found you  
You make me wanna be a romantic  
You make me wanna be a star

You make me wanna be a romantic  
You make me wanna be a star  
You make me wanna be different  
I love you for who you are  
You make me wanna do circles around you  
So glad I found you  
I just wanna be a romantic  
I just wanna be a star

You make me wanna do things I never seem to do  
Never said those three words  
But I say 'em to you  
You make me wanna say things I never seem to say  
Make me ask, "Why am I always acting this way?"  
You make me wanna do things I never seem to do  
Never said those three words  
But I say 'em to you  
You make me wanna say things I never seem to say  
You make me ask why the hell I'm  
Acting this way

You make me wanna be a romantic  
You make me wanna be a star  
You make me wanna act different  
I love you for who you are  
You make me wanna run circles around you  
So glad that I found you  
You make me wanna be a romantic  
You make me wanna be a star.

When the song finished Theo opened his eyes again to stare at Liam. Corey had teared up halfway through and Mason had put his arm around him at the same time that he clamped a hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam spent the whole song in disbelief. He had no idea that Theo had felt this way about him, he always just assumed that his feelings were unrequited. They locked eyes for a brief moment, silently conveying everything that they had never said to one another. But then Theo had to start the next song and Liam and his friends stood in the crowd and enjoying the rest of the set.

Theo had pulled off his beanie a few songs in, letting the longer strands on top fall down his forehead into his eyes. After his last song he ran a hand through the sweaty strands, pushing them back, before he said his goodbye to the crowd once again catching eyes with Liam before he exited the stage.

“Alright, we’re gonna head home dude.” Mason said on a yawn. It was approaching midnight and Liam was exhausted as well but he wanted to wait for Theo. The friends said their goodbyes and Liam sat in a booth as he watched drunken patrons stumble away from the bar and dance floor. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until someone was shaking him. 

Forgetting where he was momentarily, he smacked at the hand and grumbled a hopeful five more minutes. The person chuckled and pulled at his arm trying to get him wake up again. When that didn’t work, the guy let out a low growl making Liam shoot up ready to defend himself. 

“You are the true definition of a baby wolf.” Theo said smile on his face. “Let’s go home, I’m exhausted. SOMEONE wouldn’t let me sleep last night.”

Liam growled back. “Yeah, yeah, maybe you should have been home earlier.” Theo intertwined their fingers as he pulled Liam out to his truck behind the club. Liam reveled in the feel of the casual touch, a craving deep inside of him that he didn’t know was there suddenly felt satisfied.

The ride home was quiet and Liam let his thoughts run rampant, even the feeling of Theo’s thumb sliding back and forth over his wasn’t enough to distract him.

“Are we going to talk about this.” He asked quietly raising their hands to signal what “This” he was talking about.

Theo sighed tiredly and stopped stroking his thumb over Liam’s hand. “You’re not good with words and I’m not good with emotions so I figured we could just let, this, whatever it is, happen.” Liam thought over his argument and realized that Theo was right. Whenever Liam tried to use his words things always came out wrong and he got angry. Theo, when forced to talk about his feelings tended to get violent and cold. So maybe it was just best they didn’t say anything about it all.

“You’re right.” He nodded as they finally pulled up to their dark house.

“Always am, baby wolf.” He smirked and Liam narrowed his eyes pulling his hand away.

“We are however, going to talk about the fact that you lied to and hid from me for the past 4 months.” 

“On that note… night Liam!” Theo shouted as he raced around to the tree in the backyard that stood outside of his window.

“Hey get back here!” Liam yelled as he threw his door open and chased after him.

He wasn’t far behind and managed to tackle Theo right before he reached the handle to his door. But then Theo quickly flipped them so he was on top.

“If you wanted to kiss me little wolf all you had to do was say so.” Theo taunted and Liam was left sputtering again.

“I… uh… what?” But Theo didn’t respond. He just slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Liam’s. It didn’t take long before Liam returned the kiss. It quickly escalated, shirts were gone and canines were sinking into skin leaving marks distinguishable to other supernaturals. 

They both pulled back for air and Liam couldn’t refrain from saying the words that had popped into his head after hearing Theo sing for him.

“I love you.” He whispered. Theo raised his head looking deeply in to his eyes before he smiled and then hid his face in Liam’s neck, nuzzling his cheek against the soft skin that he had just marked. 

“I love you too little wolf.” He whispered back.

“Now, about the past 4 months...” Liam started and Theo put his full body weight on him and pretended to snore. Liam laughed, “Nope you blew your cover on that one last night.” 

Theo huffed. “Fine, but can we talk about it tomorrow? I’m beat.” He pushed up off Liam and opened the door to the hallway walking across it and in to Liam’s room.

“Why are you going to my room?” He questioned as he slowly got to his feet.  
Theo looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Your bed is bigger and as much as I loved being your personal pillow last night, never again. You drool.”

“Do not.” Liam said with a scowl but climbed in to his bed scooting behind Theo and snaking his arm around his waist.

“Do to.”

“You snore.”

“You talk in your sleep.”

“DO NOT!”

“Theo, Theo you’re so comfy Theo.” He mocked and Liam took his arm back rolling to face the other side of the room. It didn’t last long though before he was being pulled back against Theo’s strong body as he snickered. “Oh lighten up baby wolf.” They stayed quiet for a while but soon Liam was fidgeting. 

“Come on, we both know you won’t be able to sleep unless you’re wrapped around me.” Theo said pulling at him to get him to turn over but he didn’t make any moves to cuddle Theo. Theo sighed, “Okay I won’t be able to sleep either if we’re being totally honest.” Liam smiled and snuggled closer to him. They were both asleep in minutes, neither of them waking up to a nightmare for the first time since Theo had moved in.


	5. Escape - Kehlani - Request

All sense of time had long left him. He was caught in the continuous circle of waking, gasping for air, and running through the cold dark hospital until his heart was ripped violently from his chest. Some days Tara didn’t even let him leave the morgue, others she would let him wander the hospital aimlessly, whispering his name from some dark corner teasing him. He never knew what he was going to get when he woke up desperately pulling air into his lungs, never knew how long he would have until the inevitable pain engulfed him. Some days he didn’t even feel like trying and just sat there on the floor waiting for her to come crawling to him, which she seemed to get less satisfaction out of but came nonetheless. It was an endless cycle until one time something changed.

“You ruined EVERYTHING.” He had, but there was no point in thinking about all of the wrong that he had done. He couldn’t take it back now and he already had his sister reminding him of how big of a piece of shit he was every time he woke up.

He woke up panting like usual, but the familiar damp chill in the air wasn’t there. And that’s when he heard the voice again.

“God I wish you were still here so I could beat the ever living shit out of you.” The voice growled. He would gladly accept the beating over his personal hell. Anything, even some pain, was better than this… it had to be.

“No one trusts me anymore.” The voice sounded defeated, close to breaking. Before all of this Theo probably would've gotten off on it, but now it was different… he couldn’t describe it but he didn’t like the sound, he didn’t want to hear this person’s anguish. As if on cue, he heard his sister’s hollow voice echo through the halls. But he wanted to listen to the voice some more, it was mesmerizing and strangely soothing.

“I don’t even know why I’m here, you probably can’t even hear me anyway.” And then the warmth was gone making him shiver against the cold air that assaulted his skin once again. He didn’t even make it to the door before his sister materialized in front of him doing what she did best. Theo didn’t black out like normal, this time he faded away slowly, hearing a beaten down but honeyed voice whisper through his fraying mind.

The customary cycle continued and Theo had almost forgotten about his angel of warmth, thinking it must have been a figment of his imagination, until he woke after a rather drawn out hunt, feeling the heat blanket him and it calmed his harsh breathing.

“You said once that I was stronger than I looked.” The voice quietly rang out, making him jump as he wasn’t ready for it. “Maybe in strength but you failed to see how weak my mind was. Or maybe you did see it and that’s why you chose me to attack Scott.” Liam? Liam was his angel of warmth? Liam was the one visiting? What in the actual fuck?

“You used me, and I let you.” His voice cracked, thick with emotion. Fuck. Where was Tara? He couldn’t take this. The little angry wolf that he had somehow caught feelings for, the one that he had promised himself he would take care of when he finally had the pack, was the one that he ended up hurting the most. He stood and ran in to the dark hallways that he had become so intimate with.

“Tara! Tara come get me!” He ran aimlessly trying to find her and Escape the sound of Liam’s broken voice at the same time. But since it was hell, of course he wouldn’t get what he wanted.

“My own fucking girlfriend sometimes even looks at me like I’m dangerous.”

“TARA!”

“You did this, Theo. You broke me and my pack. And then you left me here with no way to fix it!” Liam’s voice started to get angry and Theo welcomed it. He didn’t know if he could bare the sound of Liam’s voice catching as if he was crying again.

Theeoooooooo. Yes, yes she was back. “Tara!”

“Never did I think I’d want you.” Wait, what? Theo froze in his tracks. “You left me here, ALONE, to deal with everything.” Liam wanted him?

Theooooooooo. Wait no, he had to hear the rest of this. He turned to run in the other direction but spun to find the grudge looking girl behind him, already thrusting her hand in his chest. He dropped to the floor urging himself to stay awake but he felt the cold start to creep over his skin again.

“Can’t believe I came back here.” Liam’s voice faded, sounding far away and then the cold fully enveloped him as the last of his coughed up blood dribbled from his mouth.

The cycle repeated but this time Theo knew the angel of warmth was real. Every time he woke, he waited for the soothing heat to hit his skin and was sadly disappointed each time it was slapped with briskness. On the rare occasion that he did wake up to the calming balm against his skin, he happily stayed tucked inside the morgue waiting to hear Liam’s voice. Sometimes it came and others it didn’t. But he knew that if he was warm it meant that Liam had come to visit him, giving him some solace, so he couldn’t be too upset when he sat in silence.

He began to welcome getting killed because each time he died, it meant that there was a chance he would wake up in his little wolf’s warmth. He wished he could see him, wished he could apologize for everything that he did, wished that he could comfort the only person that he had come to care about. He knew know just how badly he fucked up in his quest for power, he lost the one thing he ever truly valued: belonging. Theo knew he belonged with Liam, the two of them just had something that couldn’t be ignored. He hated when Liam left. Most of the time the boy would get sad and it made Theo feel like an even bigger piece of shit, and then other times he would leave without a word, taking the heat with him and immediately opening the floodgates for his sister and her sword of an arm to rush back in.

Before he knew it, more often than not he would wake from his violent death cocooned in the heat that Liam had created in his otherwise frozen hell. Liam would talk about his day and tell him things that he couldn’t tell anyone else. Like when he described what his IED felt like to him and how being a werewolf intensified it or when he talked about how much he loved Hayden but he didn’t know if he was IN love with her… which made him very happy even though he was stuck in hell and Liam was free to roam the earth to search for someone else. He sulked over the last thought for 6 cycles in hell because Liam hadn’t been back to visit so soon after his last confession. Knowing Liam, his little wolf probably felt guilty for actually voicing his own feelings instead of letting the others tell him how to feel.

Which was a whole different conversation in Theo’s mind, if he ever got out of hell, he was going to have a serious problem with Liam’s pack based purely on the fact that they were suffocating him. Honestly, why else would the beta climb down in the tunnels to talk to a most likely dead person locked in the ground? Case in point.

A few more cycles came to pass and Theo had started to get worried that something was wrong until he woke up in the familiar embrace of warmth and sighed in relief. He waited for Liam to start babbling on about history or lacrosse or *snarl* Hayden but the baby wolf stayed quiet. He wanted to scream and yell and ask what was wrong but he knew Liam wouldn’t hear him. He had tried it once and his voice went unheard to everyone but Tara, who took him away from Liam quicker than usual so from then on he just stayed silent.

He felt the warmth begin to fade and looked down in sadness, Liam hadn’t resided long today which must have meant he had a bad day. And bad days usually meant that he sometimes would take longer between visits. Theo felt the melancholy feeling spread through his body before the warmth returned and then faded again. It kept going like that for a while, confusing Theo with the yoyo effect it was having on his body. Was Liam pacing? That could be the only reason to explain the drastic change to the temperature along with Theo’s mood every few seconds. Until it stopped, finally fully warming the air in the small room.

“I’ve been trying to put it all into words.” And then the temperature fluctuation was back, taking Theo’s heartbeat along for the ride. Liam’s anxiousness was seeping into the room and Theo started to choke on it. “I know why I’m not in love with Hayden.” Theo’s froze, his breath hitching in his throat, as heat poured in the room now making it almost uncomfortable. “’Cause, baby, I’ve been falling for you.” Theo’s wolf and coyote howled inside him, pushing at the skin to be let loose so they could try to find their way to Liam, but they were locked inside of him as hell seemed to have a special kind of mountain ash just for him.

He barely had time to enjoy what he had just heard, for his sister appeared in that moment looking more menacing than normal.

“He can’t have what doesn’t belong to you.” She snapped before she plunged her hand in Theo’s chest and ripped his heart out. But for the first time, Theo withered away in warmth, feeling the love of his little wolf surrounding him and making it easier to pass peacefully.

The next cycles were grueling, Theo had lost count of how many there were since Liam’s last visit, and Tara had been relentless. Still seemingly mad about what Liam had confessed and how it had made Theo feel.

But he finally woke up to his favorite feeling. The feeling was fleeting. Theo could tell immediately that Liam was pacing and that more than anxiety was leaking through their strange connection.

God little wolf, what’s wrong? He thought to himself, not daring to open his mouth and alert Tara. He found himself pacing in the cramped morgue, on edge because he could practically feel the same sentiment in Liam. The pacing stopped and so did his.

“There’s something weird going on. People are disappearing and there’s these puffs of green smoke and something about a Stiles… I don’t even know if that’s a person or a thing…” Liam trailed off and Theo felt every cell in his body freeze. The Wild Hunt. Oh shit, fuck, shit. Liam run away, run far far away! I can’t let you lose yourself looking for me!

“Theo what do I do? I know you would know what to do, you always had a plan.”

Yeah my plans always involved me escaping danger, NOT RUNNING IN TO IT LIKE YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS DO. Theo was freaking out and he began to walk the halls of the hospital, searching for a way to get out for the millionth time but this time he felt a little more urgency. Please don’t get taken, please don’t get taken. He repeated while kicking doors open and shoving things out of his way.

“Can we escape?” Liam’s voice sounded far.

The electrifying warmth was gone almost instantly after he kicked open the door to another empty room. Only it wasn’t empty anymore, there stood Tara ready for the kill. His last thought before drifting off to death was Little wolf.

The rounds came and went, each one without Liam’s warmth left Theo more and more hopeless. Liam had probably been taken and now he was stuck to live in biter hell without his daily dose of heaven to keep him going. Theo went through the motions, no longer caring about the pain Tara inflicted on him. The sun was gone, giving way to a moonless night, and leaving him with the truth: he was no one and he had no one. That thought plagued him each time he woke up and each time Tara put him down.

One cycle he woke up feeling the warmth he had come to crave but knew there was no way possible that he was actually feeling it. Looks like Tara had found a new and more effective way to torture him. Until the heat started to become a little unbearable, as in it was scorching. Theo wiped at the sweat dripping off his forehead but his hands only came back with the black soot from the ground that had swallowed him whole.

A loud crack sounded and he snapped his head up look at the ceiling where a visible shattered line now sat. The temperature kept rising with each tile that the crack broke through until it covered the whole space above his head. Theo was panting, the heated air too thick to breathe, and he thrust a hand up trying to protect himself from the blast of blue light that showered down. When his hand went up he suddenly felt a dash of cool air and solid cement.

He immediately grasped at the ground not wasting another second in case this opportunity was time sensitive, and pulled himself roughly up the cracked concrete until he was standing in the tunnels where it all started. His animals rejoiced and pushed forward illuminating his eyes and allowing his claws and canines to spring free from containment. Standing in front of him was Hayden and his angel, holding the sword he never wanted to see again.

He had gotten him out, his little wolf had got him out of hell and was so happy that he couldn’t keep his animals from lunging at him and pushing him against the nearest wall. Only realizing how it must have looked aggressive to them when Hayden snarled and told Liam to send him back.

“No!” He growled at her before turning to face Liam. “Please, Liam please, don’t make me go back.” He looked into the ocean blue eyes he had been picturing every time Liam had come to visit him and pleaded.

Liam opened his mouth and Theo was actually too terrified to hear what he was going to say so he said the first thing that popped in to his head. “I heard you!” He yelled and Liam looked at him confused. “I heard you… every time you came here… I heard you.” He whispered and watched Liam’s eyes widen.

“Alright, that’s enough, Liam let’s go.” He heard Hayden call out from behind him. He growled but searched Liam’s eyes, looking for all of the sentiment his little wolf had said to him over the past however many months.

Liam’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he actually managed to get words out. “It’s okay Hayden, just give me a minute to explain why he’s here to him. We’ll be right up.” He said quietly dismissing her and Theo let his tense hold on him relax a bit.

“I heard you.” He whispered again.

“You heard me?” Liam asked, completely dumbfounded.

He nodded. “You kept me sane even though I hate to know I made you crazy for myself.” He said sighing and leaned his dirty forehead against Liam’s.

“Okay what the fuck is this?” Hayden’s annoying voice sounded in the tunnel. Theo’s senses had been blocked for so long he hadn’t even sensed her still standing there while Liam seemed to be too lost in the fact that Theo was actually standing in front of him to notice that she hadn’t left.

“You’re still here,” Theo snarled not breaking the contact he had with Liam until the last second when he whipped his head to face her, “Why?”

“Liam is-”

“MINE.” The menacing word left Theo’s lips and it was pure animal. He felt Liam thread his fingers in to his clawed ones and he squeezed hard. He had been through hell and now nothing was going to take his warmth away from him. Nothing. Liam squeezed back and then whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

“Let me talk to her… she won’t listen to me if you’re here.” Theo shuddered as his warm breath tickled his ear, he forgot what it felt like to be touched without pain. The hand holding didn’t count because they currently had each other in a death grip, which with their strength was enough to snap a few bones. Theo sighed and slowly released his hand, sending a warning growl to the girl across from them.

He looked back at Liam and narrowed his eyes. “Five minutes. I’ve been stuck down there for god knows how long,” He said silently telling Liam what he really meant was he had been without Liam for too long, “five minutes. That’s all I can wait.”

“What are you talking about?” Hayden inquired but Theo ignored her and walked off, giving Liam the space he asked for. He heard them start to bicker and Hayden telling Liam to put him back in the ground. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other so he wouldn’t go back and rip her heart so she got a taste of what he had been going through.

He wandered aimlessly in the familiar tunnels, brushing his fingers along the cement walls that used to be his home. Thinking about all that he had done resulting in his inevitable trip to hell. He had to be different this time. He had to be better, not just for him, but for Liam. Liam needed him and he’d be damned, no pun intended, if he fucked it up again.

Just as he finished promising himself to really try at being good he heard footsteps echoing off the walls. Whoever it was they were running, and he prepared himself to see Hayden turn the corner with the sword to put him back in the ground. Instead, the sight of a shorter boy with blue eyes that he had fell in love with while locked in hell filled his eyes. They stood there for a second just staring at each other, taking in the reality of both being there in the flesh.

Then both of them were powerfully striding towards each other, stopping only when they were standing chest to chest with their foreheads pressed together again.

“You’re really here.” Liam breathed wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Theo’s neck.

“You brought me back.” He said nuzzling him in return. They stayed like that, locked in their embrace, for a few moments before a sharp sting hit Theo’s neck and he jumped.

“Ow, what the fuck!” He yelled trying to pull back but Liam held him tightly in his arms and murmured in his ear.

“That’s for leaving me in the mess you created.” Theo narrowed his eyes, two could play that game. His canines dropped and he broke the skin on Liam’s neck miming spot he got bit, causing Liam to yelp.

“That’s for leaving me in hell so long.” He retorted. He felt Liam’s lips brush softly at the spot he had just bitten.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and Theo returned the sentiment, kissing the skin softly and then apologizing.

They both pulled back looking into each other’s eyes and slowly leaning forward, meeting with their lips softly and unsure at first, but it quickly morphed into a battle for dominance.

“If you two are quite done, there’s people with creepy leather faces making people disappear into green smoke running around town and taking our friends.”

Theo pulled away and sighed angrily. “She’s still here… why.” Liam sighed as well but then chuckled.

“Because we save people, it’s what we do. That includes you now.”

“Joy.” He replied sarcastically.

“You can always go back to hell if you’d rather not help. I know I wouldn’t mind.” Hayden commented.

“Let’s go before I make HER disappear.” He growled taking Liam’s hand, feeling the well-known warmth surround him.


	6. I Never Stood A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the request:
> 
> Do you think you could do something for thiam with “I never stood a chance, did I?” and “That’s the sad part - you did once.” Please break my heart and maybe put it back together if you’re feeling generous, I love your writings very much

Theo stood there with sticky crimson blood dripping down his arms, to his fingers, and pooling on the floor at his sides. He didn’t feel the wounds that it was leaking from, only felt the subtle burn from the invisible knives that were currently lodged in his back and his heart. He lifted his head slowly and took in the spotless boy standing down the hall in front of him. His ice blue eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open with the words that had yet to escape. They had stood like this for about ten minutes now, neither of them willing to break the thick silence that had stretched between them.

He watched as Liam opened and closed his mouth a few times, furrowing his brow, and shaking his head at himself trying to find the right words. Theo was done, he turned and began to walk away in the other direction.

“Theo.” Liam called out halting his next footstep. The knife in his heart twisted at the sound of desperation but the one in his back burned hotter reminding him of all that the owner of that voice had done to him.

“What?” He snarled still facing away, refusing to give Liam his eyes and attention.

He heard Liam step forward and his body tensed. “Don’t Liam, not another fucking step.”

“Theo don’t be like that. You know-” Oh he so better not finish that sentence. Theo whipped around and stalked angrily towards him making Liam start to back up on instinct.

“Know what Liam? Know that you ‘had no choice’, know that ‘it couldn’t be avoided’, know that it was YOUR idea? Hmm? What do I know? Please enlighten me.” Theo snapped, now standing no more than a foot away from him, staring deeply into his eyes and daring him to break the eye contact. Liam looked shocked, yeah Theo had heard the whole conversation the McCall pack had. The one in which they planned to send him back, but only after they used him as a killing machine against the latest big bad. But that wasn’t the worst part. No, the worst part was how it had all been Liam’s idea.

“I did it for you.” Liam said quietly as a pained expression splattered across his face. 

Theo let out a humorless laugh. “Explain how any of this benefits me.”

“I thought that maybe if they saw you helping they wouldn’t want to send you away anymore. They would see that you’ve changed.” Liam pleaded looking up at him. Theo shook his head.

“No Liam, you did this so that you and your little friends wouldn’t have anymore more blood on your hands. Well you were wrong.” Theo’s hand snatched Liam’s and wiped the beta’s hands up and down his bloody arms. “Now you’ve got my blood on your hands, hope you’re happy.” Theo turned to walk away again.

He made it down two hallways before he heard Liam’s feet pounding after him. He could smell the beta’s distress and normally it would have made him feel panicked, feel obligated to help him. But now nothing was getting passed the sharp sensation of the two knives twisting in him.

 “Theo wait, please!” Liam finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder to make him stop. Theo shook it off and kept walking. Liam snatched his arm and this time and Theo growled, countering the act and throwing him against the wall.

“You wanted me gone, I’m leaving.” Theo gave him one more hard shove making Liam’s head hit the wall.

“You can’t leave.” Liam whispered, a single tear rolling down his face.

“So your little pack can put me back in the ground, no thanks.” Theo sneered and stepped back, taking his blood soaked hands off him. Liam shook his head, not in response to what he said but in something that looked like disbelief.

“You can’t leave.” He repeated.

“Why, Liam?” He questioned sharply getting very sick of this game. Liam slowly dropped his eyes and then his head, refusing to look at him and Theo narrowed his eyes.

“Because I lo-” Theo slammed his fist in to the wall beside his head not allowing him to finish his statement.

“Don’t you fucking dare say that to me. Not now, not ever.” Theo’s voice was low and gravelly, full of the rage of his animals.

Liam’s head shot up, anger swirling in his irises and replacing the anguish that had previously been there.

 **“I never stood a chance, did I?”** He snapped. Theo pursed his lips. Had Liam said this to him yesterday he would have jumped for joy, howled to the moon, shouted from the rooftops that the boy he loved had loved him back. But not now, not after that very same boy had used him in the worst way. Used him like he was nothing more than the machine he had been raised to be. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and staring into the eyes that had captivated him ever since the first time he saw them.

 **“That’s the sad part - you did once**. **”** He murmured sadly and then turned to continue his path out of the hospital. Liam didn’t follow this time.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day had passed, then three and ten. Before he knew it it had been a month since Theo had left him standing broken hearted in a destroyed hospital. Yes, he had used him, but he wasn’t actually planning on letting the pack send Theo back to hell. Over his dead body would that happen. In fact, no one knew that he had actually hidden the sword pieces from everyone so it wasn’t like they could even try. But Theo never gave him a chance to explain and everyone knew he was never good with his words.

He had been going through the motions and the whole pack had noticed. Which is why he was now currently sitting on the couch in his living room as everyone stood in various locations fully ready to begin with his intervention.

“Liam, sweetie… why didn’t you tell us you had feelings for Theo?” Lydia was the first one to speak, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room for the past fifteen minutes.

He was numb but answered anyways. “Right, like you guys would have been accepting of that.” He said with almost zero emotion in his voice. It sounded cold, even to his ears. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Malia retorted, earning a warning look from Scott and Lydia.

“Okay so we may have been a little harsh when dealing with him.” Mason winced.

“Speak for yourself, that kid’s middle name is 'harsh killer'… he can handle it.” Stiles snorted, clearly the only one that wasn’t picking up on the gravity of the situation around him.

“I see what you mean now.” Scott said with a nod.

Liam sighed, he just wanted to go to bed. He didn’t care if it was only 5pm. He just wanted to be alone.

“Look I appreciate your guys’ concern but I’m really tired. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said quietly, standing and moving up the stairs towards his room. He paused by the closed door that Theo used to dwell behind, debating on whether or not he should go in, said ‘fuck it’ and opened the door. He ran his fingers over the unused and disserted items that Theo had left behind. His dresser still full of the clothes his mom had bought him. Shoes perfectly lined up against the wall next to the closet and the bed made like always. He inhaled trying to catch the fading scent of Theo and frowned when the room smelled more like him than the missing chimera. He had come in here too much; the spicy scent being taken over by his minty one.

Liam flopped on the bed and hugged Theo’s pillow, dragging in the last trace of his favorite aroma.

He heard the continuing mumbled conversation coming from below where his pack was still situated and fell asleep to the concerned voices. ‘We broke him.’ ‘How did we not see it.’ ‘Theo was his anchor and we ruined the bond.’

He woke up to a strong scent wafting in up through his nose and slowly opened his eyes meeting the two green ones that were laying across from him. He sighed and smiled lightly. 

“I love when you visit in dreams.” He said sleepily. A look of confusion fitted across Theo’s face quickly before it was gone, making Liam wonder if it even happened at all.

“Do I visit often?” The chimera asked quietly and he shook his head sadly.

 “You did at first, but now it’s like you’re fading away. Just like your scent.” He pouted. Dream Theo didn’t say anything just stared at him.

So they laid there, just staring at one another. Liam tried soaking up his presence as much as possible so that when he woke for real he would be able to keep it with him until the next dream. Which had been far and few in between the past two weeks.

“Did you mean it?” Theo’s soft voice rang out, ending the comfortable silence that had blanketed them. Liam knew what he was asking, he had asked him this a couple times before in past dreams. The first time Liam couldn’t answer, only nodded his head, and then he was waking up with tears on his cheeks. But now he knew the more he talked, the longer dream Theo stayed so he opened his mouth to tell the boy across from just how much he loved him.

“I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Like the flower loves the sun and a moth loves a flame.” He heard Theo’s gasp and watched as he closed his eyes, his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks and hair spilling on to his forehead.

“You were, ARE, my anchor Theo. I’m tethered to you in the best way. Because no matter how far away you’re dragged from me… I know that you’ll always be a part of me. Even if I sink, you’ll be there at the bottom waiting for me.” He took a shaky breath before continuing. “I know I fucked up, but you have to know I would never have sent you back to hell. I would have climbed down there with you. I hid the sword before we made the plan, no one but me will ever be able to find it. I just wanted to show them that you were here for us. You were here to help us, regardless if that meant getting your hands dirty. You got your hands dirty for us, FOR ME.”

He didn’t realize that he had started crying until he felt Theo’s rough hand gently thumbed away the wet trails making their way down his face.

“I’m sorry I left.” Theo rasped, sounding close to tears himself. Liam hiccupped and let out a small sobbed laugh.

“I pushed you away, I always push everyone away. But at least I get to see you in dreams.” He smiled sadly and felt a fresh wave of tears bubble up. Theo was sweet in this dream, Liam wanted to commit this to memory forever.

“Liam you’re not dreaming, I’m really here.”

Another hiccup-sob. “That’s what you always say… and then I wake up and you’re gone.” Theo’s hand ran through his hair and he closed his eyes at the soothing feeling.

“I’m serious Liam… You’re not sleeping.”

Liam sighed. “Please, I don’t want to fight with you. Not here, not when I only get to see you for a little bit.”

Theo got up from the bed grumbling about ‘god damn stubborn baby wolves’ and stomped his way to Liam side of the bed.

Theo put his face right in his, eyes glowing amber and canines peeking through his lips, and then he roared. Loudly. Right in Liam’s ear. Liam jumped back and knocked his head against the wooden headboard.

“Ow what the hell Theo!”

“Oh look at that, you’re not dreaming. Weird.”

Theo’s door was thrown open and there stood Lisa and David Geyer, sleep marred confusion and worry on their faces until they spotted Theo. Liam’s mom rushed forward and threw her arms around him before pulling back and slapping upside the head.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I’VE BEEN!?” She screamed, sounding a lot like one of those letters Ron had received from his mother in the Harry Potter movies.

Theo winced at the shrill tone of her voice. “Sorry.”

“Sorry… sorry… You’ve been gone for a month with no texts or calls and all you can say to me is sorry!?” She pointed at Liam, “He’s been a gosh darn depressed zombie,” she pointed at Dr. Geyer, “he wouldn’t stop saying that ‘kids will be kids and you’ll come back’ in his annoying doctor voice” and then motioned towards herself, “and not to mention ME who’s been worried sick about you and has had to cook dinner by myself because these two idiots somehow manage to burn water.”

“Alright Lisa, it’s late. We can discuss his life choices in the morning… right now I think Liam and Theo have some things to sort out before they get some sleep.” Dr. Geyer picked up Mrs. Geyer from behind and dragged her slowly out of the room while she pointed at him with narrowed eyes the whole time.

Liam couldn’t help but sit on the bed, switching between staring wide eyed at the door and back to Theo. But then he was scrambling off the bed and he launched himself at the chimera making them both fall to floor. Theo let out an ‘oomf’ but wrapped his arms around Liam and absorbed the impact from hitting the hard floor.

“You’re here!” Liam whispered and buried his face in his neck. They sat like that for a few minutes, Liam taking in the scent and warmth that Theo provided.

Again Theo was the one to break the silence. “Did you mean it?” He asked again, repeating the words he had said while Liam thought he was dreaming. 

Liam picked his head up and stared deeply in to his eyes and nodded. “Every word.” His face inching closer and closer to Theo’s, both pairs of eyes flicking between lips and eye contact. Liam could feel Theo’s breath on his face, could almost taste Theo, when the door busted open again making him drop his forehead to Theo’s chin and groan in frustration.

“And if you think that you’re not in the dog house just because you’re my favorite future son-in-law you are seriously wrong Theodore Raeken!”

“LISA!” Dr. Geyer exclaimed stomping back down the hall to grab his wife. “Sorry boys, she’s a slippery one.”

Theo just chuckled and placed a light kiss to Liam’s hair and stood, picking them both up off the floor. He laid Liam back down on his side of the bed and scooted into his. Again the comfortable silence surrounded them while they laid there looking at each other, soaking in the other’s presence.

And again Theo was the one to break the silence. “I love you.” He said so low that only someone supernatural would be able to hear. Liam blushed and closed the distance between them, tucking his head below Theo’s chin and throwing a leg over his. He pressed a light kiss to Theo’s soft collarbone and whispered “I love you” back.

  

 

Okay wow… this turned into a full chapter. Hope you like it Nonnie! 

XOXO - K


	7. Exclusivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> You said you take prompts so... I think this could be interesting... Tara tries to set her brother up with her cute neighbor Liam. (turns out they were already dating but haven't told anyone yet.)

“Jesus fuck.” Liam said shakily, flopping on to the bed next to the equally sweaty man that he had just rode like a jockey in the Kentucky derby.

“Yeah.” Theo panted, from beside him. They both laid there for a few minutes catching their breath and letting the sweet smelling sweat dry. Liam rolled off the bed once he could feel his limbs again and stumbled around the dimly lit room in search of his clothes. His pants and briefs had been easy to find as they were right next to the bed. He found his shirt in the hallway missing a few buttons and one shoe on the stairs. He located his other shoe by the door along with his keys and wallet that had been dropped on the floor when Theo had shoved him against the wall as soon as he entered the house.

“Moving a little quick there Dunbar.” He heard taunted from behind him making him look over his shoulder to find a still naked Theo perched at the bottom of the stairs. His mouth watered and he had to shake his head to keep from marching over to him and having an encore performance.

“I’m late, my new neighbor invited me over for dinner, and SOMEONE told me he had an emergency and needed me.” He accused with a pointed stare, shoving his wallet in his jeans back pocket and trying to find some way to get his shirt lapels to lay flat without the buttons.

“An orgasm is an emergency when I haven’t heard from you in a week.” Theo said as he walked over to him and slapped his hands out of the way so he could undo a single button and then re-button it one slot too high so that the shirt would stay closed.

“I was moving and lost my phone charger. You do know we work in the same building right? You could have just come and talked to me like a normal person.” He quipped, moving to step away but Theo’s hands held strong in his shirt keeping him immobile.

Theo snorted, “You share a room with Hayden and she is positively the most annoying person I’ve ever met.”

“This is the third shirt you’ve ruined Raeken.” Liam sighed in annoyance while gripping Theo’s hands to pull them off his shirt so he could leave.

Theo smirked, the smirk that had gotten Liam to fall into bed with him accidentally last year and not so accidentally for the last six months.

“You like it when I rip them. Your eyes get all stormy and you make the sexiest noise every time.” He swooped in and pecked him on the lips, nipping the bottom one before leaning back and Liam cursed himself for trying to follow. Theo released him and picked up his keys from the floor, dangling them on one finger in front of him to grab.

“I’m late.” Was all he could manage to get out, desperately trying to convince himself not to launch himself at Theo. He quickly grabbed his keys and spun towards the door, pulling it open. But froze at Theo’s next words.

“Me too. My sister is setting me up with someone and is going to KILL me.” He said nonchalantly. He clenched his fist ignoring the sharp sting of metal keys digging in to his flesh. He shouldn’t be jealous, he really shouldn’t. They weren’t even dating; hell they weren’t even friends. They had just been sleeping together at least twice a week for the past six months.

He slowly turned to look back at Theo who was now pulling on his boxers and jeans that had been discarded in the living room next to the couch. “You have a date…?” He questioned and the words tasted like vinegar in his mouth.

Theo shrugged, and pulled the tight black long sleeve over his head. Liam could feel the tingling feeling of anger rising within him. Theo stalked towards him and Liam saw his eyes scan his face.

“Is that a problem?” Theo questioned looking directly in his eyes. Liam looked away angrily and clenched his jaw.

“No.” He pushed out, even though it was clear that it was. He felt Theo’s hand grip his chin and turn his face back, silently demanding he look at him.

“Are you jealous?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Liam went to look away again but with a nudge from Theo’s hand that was still holding his chin, he returned his icy blue eyes to the warm green ones.

He decided not to answer that, not trusting the words that might come out of his mouth. So he instead opted to shoot a question right back. “How would you feel if I told you I was going on a date right after we just had sex?” He retorted with an arch in his own brow.

Theo’s eyes narrowed and swirled violently, matching the tightened grip he felt on his chin, and the unmistakable tick in his jaw.

“We’ve never talked about this… about us.” Theo said quietly as he gently ran his thumb over Liam’s bottom lip. Liam shivered from the cool pad of Theo’s finger against the sensitive heated skin, the intense gaze that they seemed to be locked in, and the soft words that fell from his lover’s lips.

“What’s there to talk about?” Liam asked earnestly, not knowing what kind of relationship they even classified as. Friends with benefits wasn’t exactly fitting as they weren’t really friends, they fought more than an old married couple. Fuck buddies didn’t really work for them either, because usually that only happened occasionally and what they had was way more frequent. Dating was laughable because that would require them to actually have to see each other outside of Theo’s bedroom or the teacher’s lounge or the janitor’s closet or the back of Theo’s truck.

“Do you want to be exclusive?” Theo answered the question with a question just like he had. Theo looked like he was holding his breath and Liam didn’t realize he was holding his until his lungs started to burn.

“Is that what you want?” He sputtered after finally pulling some much needed air into his lungs. 

Theo let out a little growl and narrowed his eyes. “Stop answering my questions with questions! I asked you first.”

Liam sighed and shrugged. He wasn’t good at this, good with words, he was more of a physical being. So he did the most physical thing he could think of as answer answer. His hand shot to the back of Theo’s neck and pulled him down to meet his lips in a bruising kiss, in which he answered immediately.

“I want you. I don’t know how the rest works.” He said between quick breaths after pulling away.

Theo smiled and leaned his forehead to his. “I guess that means we’re exclusive then.” His voice raspy and low. Liam smiled back and pulled at the hair on the back of Theo’s neck which made Theo gasp as his eyes darkened.

“I’m late.” He repeated for the third time and rushed out of the open door that had been left from his first attempt to leave.

“TEASE!” He heard yelled after him and he just laughed and continued moving out towards his car.

When he got back to his new apartment building he rushed up the stairs to his floor and knocked on his neighbor’s door. A few moments later the shorter brunette swung the door open and smiled at him.

“Hey Tara! Sorry I’m running a little behind, I need to shower quick but then I’ll be right over!”

“Okay sounds good, dinner won’t be ready for another thirty minutes.”

“Perfect, be right back!”

He made quick work of his lock and hurried to the shower, washing the dried sweat off of him and throwing on a fresh pair of jeans and a new button down. He grabbed the bottle of wine off the counter that he had bought for the occasion and made his back over to Tara’s. He knocked and heard a muffled 'come in' and entered the apartment. They stood in the kitchen talking as she put the finishing touches on their meal when a loud knock sounded from the door.

“Liam, would you be a dear and go get that? I have to finish the gravy.” She said with a smile and he nodded setting down his wine glass before moving through the small living room to the door.

He twisted the knob and pulled it open.

“Hey T, don’t kill me I promise… Liam?” There stood Theo, freshly showered and in delicious dark jeans and a maroon sweater. Liam cocked his head to the side and let the confusion hit his face before he found himself spun and pushed against a wall with warm lips attached to his.

 “She told me she had a new neighbor that was a teacher but I never put it together.” Theo breathed against his ear before he nipped it roughly between his teeth making Liam gasp and grip his shoulders tightly. “That’s for teasing me.”

“Liam, who was at the door?” Tara asked and Theo and Liam shoved apart just as she was entering the living room. “Oh, so you did decide to show up.” Tara said coldly. 

“Liam this is-”

“Theo,” he said sticking his hand out to shake, “Tara’s brother.” He finished with smoldering eyes and his telltale smirk. Liam stretched his arm out to reciprocate, too confused to do anything else at the moment. “Nice to meet you.” Theo purred.

“Well you showed up just in time brother dearest… dinner is served.” Tara commented, completely oblivious to how quiet Liam had gotten and the looks Theo was throwing him. She spun on her heel and walked back kitchen. Theo still had Liam’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers as he pulled them both in the direction of the dinner table, only releasing his hand when his sister returned with bowls of steaming food from the kitchen.

They chatted more than they ate and pretty soon Liam had forgotten that they were pretending not to know each other… because in reality they didn’t. He didn’t know that Theo and his sister had been adopted by some really wealthy doctors. He didn’t know that Theo was allergic to all animals or that he had been going to medical school when he decided that he would rather be a teacher. He didn’t know that Tara was older than him by only 14 months or that he’d had a heart transplant when he was a kid. He didn’t know because up until now, he and Theo had never really talked. This might as well have been their first date. Tara told embarrassing stories of their childhood and he shared a few of his own. She looked so pleased with how everything was going and then Liam remembered that this was supposed to have been a blind date for Theo. He smiled at the man next to him, lost in thought about how the universe works in mysterious ways, when he felt a warm hand settle on his knee and then slowly slide up his thigh under the table.

He shot up from his seat and smiled quickly at Tara before asking where her bathroom was, moving towards it before he got an answer because her apartment was a mirror image of his so he knew where it was. He wasn’t alone long, Theo opened and closed the door and then was on him.

“Theo…” but Theo shushed him with his lips before moving to his neck and suckling at the spot that drove him wild. “Fuck.” He muttered, trying to keep quiet.

“Theo, we can’t?” He tried again but it came out sounding like a question because his voice dipped when Theo sunk his teeth into his collar bone.

“You’re so fucking hot; do you know that?” Theo mumbled before reattaching his lips to Liam’s. Liam nipped his lip making Theo pull back with narrowed eyes.

“We shouldn’t.” Was all he could get out right before his shirt was ripped open and buttons went flying. “God damn it Theo!” And Theo just smirked before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back to his wet mouth. 

“She knows.” He managed to get out while licking a path along Liam’s jaw, down his neck, and back to the spot he had just bitten. Liam let his head fall back, giving him more room to do as he pleased, and blinked up at the white ceiling as his eyes fluttered at the delicious sensation.

“Can we at least not do this in her bathroom? My apartment is literally 500 feet away.” He drawled but only after a moan slipped past his lips when Theo bit down on his nipple.

“Lead the way little wolf.” Theo said with a smirk as he backed away leaving room for Liam to open the door. 

“Little wolf?” He questioned as he pulled his shirt closed and moved towards the front door. Tara was already waiting in the living room with a smile.

“I knew you two would be perfect for each other!” She exclaimed happily.

“Thanks for dinner.” He said shyly, acutely aware of the state of undress he was in.

Theo, not missing a beat and clearly ignoring his sister on the way out, brought Liam back to the nick name. “Wolf because you look at me like you want to eat me most of the time and little because you’re shorter than I am. Therefore: Little wolf.”

“Make it 4.” Liam said moving through his apartment towards his room. 

Theo shut the bedroom door behind them and started to strip without invitation. A look of confusion on his face as he asked “4 what?”

“4 fucking shirts that you have now ruined.” Liam growled back at him even thought he was stalking towards him predatorily.

“We’ve been over this; you love it when I rip them.” Theo smiled and pulled him in roughly by the neck. “Now where were we… ah yes.” He talked to himself right before he pulled Liam’s hair at the base of his neck exactly how Liam had done to him.

Liam couldn’t help but let a small moan escape his lips at the feeling. 

“Mine.” Theo rasped drinking Liam in.

“Yours.” He nodded before they spent their first night together ever, and it was the first of many.


End file.
